kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gel-Shocker
is the name of an evil organization that was formed through the alliance between Shocker and Geldam, a mysterious organization from America. Bio After Shocker's uncountable failures to defeat the Kamen Riders, Shocker's leader decided that the organization needed to be completely restructured. Without even the knowledge of high ranking Shocker members, he met the leader of another secret organization called Geldam, General Black, and started working with him to create a new organization, called Gel-Shocker. After Ambassador Hell's final defeat and death, the Great Leader went forward with his plans. The new organization was led mostly by Geldam members, aside from himself, and old members of Shocker who were considered unfit for it were killed one by one. All Shocker secret bases were self destructed and the remaining Shocker Combatmen and Shocker Scientists were killed. Part of that operation to erase the original Shocker was witnessed by unfortunate campers who try to take water from the river but a Shocker Combatman comes from bottom of the river screaming for help to the campers, requesting them to take him to Kamen Rider. But Ganikomol appears from the river and kills him, telling him Shocker no longer needs him. The campers then witnessed a massacre of Shocker soldiers who tried to escape in the forest. Although the new organization carried the Shocker name, its grunt force, human alteration technology and leadership were mostly composed by Geldam members. Only the Gel-Shocker leader himself and the Shocker Riders show strong ties with Shocker's previous activities. Membership * Great Leader of Gel-Shocker (ゲルショッカー大首領, Geru Shokkā Daishuryō) - The leader of Gel-Shocker, he had a cyclops head under a mask full of snakes which was worn under a red hood similar to one of the KKK[2]. He self-destructed in a failed attempt to destroy Kamen Riders 1 & 2[2]. *General Black/Hiruchameleon (ブラック将軍/ヒルカメレオン Burakku Shōgun/Hiru Kameleon ; 80-98) - Gel-Shocker's eminent chief from Africa. His monster form is Hiruchameleon, a leech/chameleon monster who has ability to sucking blood by hugging human which later used to reviving Gel-Shocker Kaijin who already defeated by Double Rider, throwing leech which cause the target follow his order, and able turning himself become invisible. Later he fought the Double Riders on roller coaster and was defeated by their Rider Double Chop when turning invisible after weakened, reverts to his human form cursing the Double Rider and exploded. Eventually, General Black was resurrected and worked for Destron in an important operation, but ended up dying in the self-destruction of a Destron base. Hiruchameleon also appeared in Movie War 2010 as a minor Super Shocker member. He fought against Yuusuke Onodera, Kamen Rider Kuuga, but he was quickly defeated. In Kamen Rider Spirits,he is resurrected along with the Gel-Shocker's monsters by the Badan Empire,and he gets destroyed again by Kamen Rider 2 and ZX. In OOO, Den-O, All Rider Let's Go Kamen Rider, he appears as a member of Shocker finding the Cell Medal, that Ankh dropped, for the creation of Shocker Greed. He is killed by Kamen Rider OOO. 'Shocker Riders' They are Gel-Shocker's versions of the Kamen Riders, composed of six members with yellow glove and boots, and different colored scarfs.The Shocker Rider concept originally appeared in Shotaro Ishinomori's manga, where there were 12 of them, and their appearance was identical to Kamen Rider 2's. Hayato Ichimonji himself was one of them, Shocker Rider 12. He recovered his memories after battling with Kamen Rider 1, becoming Kamen Rider 2, while the original Rider seemingly died. In the tv show, episode 15, Hayato Ichimonji was shown to be Shocker's first attempt to build a new Rider-like cyborg to fight, but he was saved by Kamen Rider 1. The Shocker Riders used by Gel-Shocker in the tv series, in addition to the standard abilities of Kamen Rider 1, also had retractable blades on their feet, which could also be removed and used as handheld weapons[5], and micro missile launchers installed in their fingers[6]. They're all destroyed by Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2's Rider Wheel which cause all of them fly and crashed each other. [7]. 'Shocker Rider Number 1' Shocker Rider Number 1 (ショッカーライダー No. 1, Shokkā Raidā Nanbā Wan?, 91-94) - The first Shocker Rider. He has a yellow scarf. Shocker Rider 1 appears at the end of episode 91 and soon afterwards fights alongside Haetoribachi and defeats Kamen Rider 1, who disappears in the sea[5]. He attempts to replace the defeated Kamen Rider, but his real identity is revealed by Hayato Ichimonji. He is defeated by Kamen Rider 2, but escapes[6]. Later, he returns alongside five other Shocker Riders and, together, they defeat the two Kamen Riders, who escape. The Shocker Riders attempt to ambush the two heroic Riders in a trap, but, in that rematch, Shocker Rider 1 is destroyed alongside the other Shocker Riders[7]. 'Shocker Rider Number 2' Shocker Rider Number 2 (ショッカーライダー No. 2, Shokkā Raidā Nanbā Tsū?, 93-94) - The second Shocker Rider. He has a white scarf. Shocker Rider 2 appears at the end of episode 92, impersonating Kamen Rider 1 in the Tachibana Racing Club. However, Kamen Rider 1 arrives and sees him. Shocker Rider 2 fights alongside Eidokugar and, together, they defeat Kamen Rider 1[6]. Later, he returns alongside five other Shocker Riders and, together, they defeat the two Kamen Riders, who escape. The Shocker Riders attempt to ambush the two heroic Riders in a trap, but, in that rematch, Shocker Rider 2 is destroyed alongside the other Shocker Riders[7]. 'Shocker Rider Number 3' Shocker Rider Number 3 (ショッカーライダー No. 3, Shokkā Raidā Nanbā Surī?, 93-94) - Part of the group of six Shocker Riders. He has a green scarf.[6] 'Shocker Rider Number 4' Shocker Rider Number 4 (ショッカーライダー No. 4, Shokkā Raidā Nanbā Fō?, 93-94) - Part of the group of six Shocker Riders. He has a blue scarf.[6] 'Shocker Rider Number 5' Shocker Rider Number 5 (ショッカーライダー No. 5, Shokkā Raidā Nanbā Faibu?, 93-94) - Part of the group of six Shocker Riders. He has a purple scarf.[6] 'Shocker Rider Number 6' Shocker Rider Number 6 (ショッカーライダー No. 6, Shokkā Raidā Nanbā Shikkuzū?, 93-94) - Part of the group of six Shocker Riders. He has a pink scarf.[6] 'Gel-Shocker Combatmen' Gel-Shocker Combatmen (ゲルショッカー戦闘員, Geru Shokkā Sentōin) wore bright purple and yellow costumes, covering their entire bodies from head to toe. Aside from the Shocker Combatmen's standard disguise abilities, they were also capable of traveling from one place to another by transforming into sheets that would drop down onto unsuspecting victims and turning themself invisible. They also were physically superior to their predecessors, able to take more blunt violent abuse without lowering combat performance. 'Geldam Kaijin' Ganikomol (ガニコウモル, Ganikōmoru; 78-80) - A crab/bat monster. It's flight capable and its power and reflexes seemingly surpassed Kamen Rider 1. It also has the ability to spit smoke which can reduce its target to dust. Ganikomol is the only Geldam monster that actually appears in the series. He faces Kamen Rider 1 several times as a mysterious opponent, denying to be a Shocker monster. After Shocker is destroyed and Gel-Shocker arises, Ganikomol kills remaining of Shocker Combatmen who try to escape, and faces Rider 1 once again. In a desperation move, Kamen Rider 1 goes against its flight attack in mid air, and the impact creates an explosion which engulfs both. 'Gel-Shocker Kaijin' Gel-Shocker monsters were a combination of two creatures. They were considerably more dangerous and powerful than Shocker's monsters, on some occasions being able to defeat Hongo. Among these monsters are: *'Sasoritokages ' (サソリトカゲス, Sasoritokagesu; 81) - A scorpion/lizard monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Return Kick on his back. *'Kuragewolf' (クラゲウルフ, Kuragewolf; 82, 98) - A jellyfish/wolf monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Tailspin Shoot. *'Inokabuton' (イノカブトン, Inokabuton; 83, 98) - A wild boar/Japanese rhinoceros beetle monster who has ability spraying gas which cause any human follow his order. His human form is a prisoner who taken from prison by Gel-Shocker soldiers, after General Black tell him about the Gel-Shocker's goal, he order Gel-Shocker Scientist turning him into Gel-Shocker Kaijin with power combination between Wild Boar and Rhinoceros Beetle even he refuse helping Gel-Shocker. During his first fight against Kamen Rider 1, he overpower him and mortally injured Kamen Rider 1 leg with his sharp beetle horn. Later he fight against Kamen Rider 1 overpower him again until Tachibana Tobei comes pretending still under his control using Gel-Shocker Combatmen's sword attacking Kamen Rider 1 while he actually aim at him cutting his horn. Kamen Rider able outmatched him and he transform himself into Inokabuton Wheel at his final battle against Kamen Rider 1. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Cyclone Attack. *'Isoginjaguar' (クラゲウルフ, Isoginjagā; 84) - A sea anemone/jaguar monster originally known as Maki father turned into Gel-Shocker kaijin by General Black. After defeated by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Point Kick and saw Maki calling him, he jumps then reverts back to human form and still remember his beloved daughter. *'Utsubogames' (ウツボガメス, Utsubogamesu; 85, 98) - A moray eel/turtle monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick. *'Washikamagiri' (ワシカマギリ, Washikamagiri; 86) - An eagle/mantis monster. Destroyed by the sickle boomerang. *'Kumolion' (クモライオン, Kumolion; 87, 98) - A golden-silk spider/lion monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Flying Chop. *'Nekoyamori' (ネコヤモリ, Nekoyamori; 88) - A cat/gecko monster. Defeated by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick. *'Canarycobra' (カナリコブラ, Kanarikobura; 89) - A canary/cobra monster who has ability to inject venom from his right hand and able disguises himself as normal canary which it's song can make the one who hear it for long time feel dizzy. Later Nezucondor comes to help him battle aggainst Kamen Rider 1 and Kazuya Taki before Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Moon's Surface Kick. *'Nezucondor' (ネズコンドル, Nezukondoru; 89-90) - A house mouse/condor monster. **'Remodeled Nezucondor' (改造ネズコンドル, Nezukondoru; 90) - A recreated version of Nezucondor. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Moon's Surface Kick. *'Mukadetiger' (ムカデタイガー, Mukadetiger; 91, 98) - A centipede/tiger monster. He has ability to hypnotize people especially he do that on everyone in Tachibana Racing Club later including Kazuya Taki and all Shonen Kamen Rider Scout and make them become Shonen Gel-Shocker Scout. After destroyed by falling into the basin under waterfall alongside Kamen Rider 1 the people who alreadly hynotized returns into normal. *'Haetoribachi' (ハエトリバチ, Haetoribachi; 92-93, 98) - A venus flytrap/bee monster who has the ability to shoot green acid which will cause its victims to melt. Destroyed by falling into the sea alongside with Kamen Rider 1. *'Eidokugar' (エイドクガー, Eidokugar; 93-94, 98) - A batoidea/poisonous moth monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 2's Rider Tailspin Shoot. *'Namekujikinoko' (ナメクジキノコ, Namekujikinoko; 93-94) - A slug/toadstool monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2's Rider Double Kick. *'Garaox' (ガラオックス, Garaox; 95, 98) - A crow/ox monster with ability to fly and spray a gas which causes any land vehicles like train floating on the sky before it's falling down and explodes. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Moon's Surface Kick. *'Sabotenbat' (サボテンバット, Sabotenbat; 96, 98)- A cactus/bat monster who has ability to turn every human he pricked turned into cactus. Defeated by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick. *'Revived Ganikomol' (再生ガニコウモル, Ganikōmoru; 97-98) - A crab/bat monster. After its initial defeat to Rider 1, Ganikomol is rebuilt by Gel-Shocker. The only visual difference are the yellow boots, while the original had black ones. Its able to disguise itself as General Black, and uses that ability to attract and engage Kamen Rider 1 in combat once again. Ganikomol is destroyed when Kamen Rider 1 throws him from the top of an aerial tramway. Gallery Kr-vi-ganikomoru.jpg|Ganikomoru Kr-vi-sasoritokages.jpg|Sasoritokages Kr-vi-kuragewolf.jpg|Kuragewolf Inokabuton.jpg|Inokabuton Kr-vi-isoginjaguar.jpg|Isoginjaguar Kr-vi-utsubogames.jpg|Utsubogames Kr-vi-washikamagiri.jpg|Washikamagiri Kr-vi-kumolion.jpg|Kumolion Kr-vi-nekoyamori.jpg|Nekoyamori Kr-vi-canarycobra.jpg|Canarycobra Kr-vi-nezucondor1.jpg|Nezucondor 1 Kr-vi-nezucondor2.jpg|Nezucondor 2 Kr-vi-mukadetiger.jpg|Mukadetiger Kr-vi-haetoribachi.jpg|Heatoribachi Kr-vi-eidokugar.jpg|Eidokugar Kr-vi-namekujikinoko.jpg|NameKujikinoko Kr-vi-garaox.jpg|Garaox Kr-vi-sabotenbat.jpg|Sabotenbat External Links *The Kamen Riders' Gel-Shocker page Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Category:Organization Category:Shocker